The Second Date
by Daisy Pixie
Summary: OneShot: LilyJames. James finally gets Lily to agree to go on a first date, and Lily has an amazing time. But when James doesn't immediatley ask her out again, she can't help but wonder if he was really serious all those years. Pretty lighthearted.


**Authors Note: **So this is pretty much plotless, and it took me about twenty minutes to come up with AND write, so feel free to point out sentences that don't make sense and typos. Basically, it's a little bit of Lily's thoughts after her and James' first date.

**Disclaimer: **Definately not mine. Never will be.

* * *

It's over.

Everything is completely over… I survived one date with James Potter. Now, this is something that a majority of the girls at Hogwarts can also put under _their _belts, but for me, it's different. _They _haven't been rejecting the poor bloke ever since fifth year, and _they _haven't made a big show out of the whole ordeal, and most certainly when _they _agreed to go out with him, there were no flyers or posters advertising it.

Although, I'd rather not go there, as whoever made those blasted things didn't use my most flattering picture…

But anyway, James won. He suckered me into going on a date with him, just this once I said. I went into it with a bad attitude, knowing that no good would come out of this situation. But to my utter surprise, although it shouldn't have been surprising at all, I had a fantastic time.

I never knew Hogsmeade could be so much fun. How did he make walking from one little shop to the next seem like the circus to me? Why did my cheeks hurt from laughing before we even _got _there? Why did everything seem so colorful in Honeydukes that day?

So of course, by the time that date was over, I was fully expecting James to make another plan for us. When he neglected to do so, I was completely taken aback. For years, this boy's tried to get me to go out on a date with him, and when I finally do, he's got me completely in the mood to spend every single day of my _life _on a date with him and he says absolutely nothing.

Irony, indeed.

I was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe, I had been right all along. That maybe he _did _just want to be able to say he's dated me, just to know that he could. Well guess what James Potter? You get the gold medal, because I'm yours, whenever you want me. Where do you want to go, walking on the edge of a volcano? Sounds great to me, sign me up…

That's how he wanted me, _I knew it. _I'd hate to say I told you so to all of my little friends and what not, but it's completely true, all he wanted was to be able know that he won me over. Now he's going to move to the next poor, innocent, unsuspecting girl. I pity her.

Now, really, he's put me in a very bad predicament. James was like chocolate ice cream- once I got a taste, all I wanted was more. All I wanted was to spend more time with him, making me laugh the way he did.

And it made me very sad to realize that I was just like all of those other girls… there'd be no second date.

* * *

It was a nice morning, it was probably a little cold outside, being winter and all, but there was nothing _inside _the warm cozy castle to suggest that coldness, except the ceiling of the Great Hall, which seemed to be throwing snow at us.

I was eating breakfast, the waffles seemed to be especially good that morning. I had my Transfiguration book propped open in front of me, as my friend Emma and I were taking turns asking each other questions.

I had just finished my second glass of juice when somebody had stepped up behind me. I turned around to face a smiling James Potter.

I grinned, and my stomach felt like I had just let off a whole Fizzing Whizbee inside or something. I silently debated on the use of some muggle stomach medicine at this point, because there was no way this was normal…

But I could hardly help it, really. It had been a week since my first date with James and still there was no asking of a second. I know a week doesn't seem like a lot, but you have no idea how hard it is to have to wonder all of the time…

"And how are you this fine morning, Lily?" He asked mock formally.

"Peachy," I said rather randomly.

"How will you be Saturday?" James jumped, obviously dropping the whole formal act thing. Which is good. Because I prefer casual James to crazy formal rich James.

That little statement sent my heart soaring, though. Obviously, he wants to know what I'll be doing Saturday.

This is one of those times where I really wish I had some kind of hugely popular life. I could brush out a 'Oh, I'll be great, I have plans with so and so." Or an 'Hm, not so well. I promised such and such and do this and that.'

But seeing as I had absolutely nothing to do Saturday, and I'm not positive I'd tell him even if I did, I answered honestly.

"I'll be bored. Because I'll probably be in the library. You know, studying and stuff."

Mhmm, yes, yes, Lily, real eloquent. Good thing you took all of those charisma classes when you were younger.

"Well," he said, his eyes lighting up. "How would you like to skip the studying and do something we me instead?"

I could have died happy right there. Just the fact that James _asked _me to go on a second date made me different from every other girl he's ever dated. Because _they _only got to go on one date, and I get _two_. Ha, beat that!

I was so internally excited I almost forgot about James standing there, looking at me and waiting for a reply.

I recollected myself, not wanting to show James how happy I was with that little question.

"Sure. I'd love to do something. But, erm, you know, it's not a Hogsmeade weekend, don't you?" I asked, just having that little thought into my head.

What were we supposed to do, other than go to Hogsmeade? We live in a _boarding school_ for Merlin's sake.

James threw on a lopsided grin that made me want to do cartwheels. "Oh, I know," he said, and I couldn't help but wonder if he was being mysterious on purpose. "It's never stopped me before," he smiled one last time and turned on his heel.

I was about to squeal and go back to my breakfast and Emma when he shouted, "Saturday, remember! At six!"

And after that, I _did_ go back to my breakfast and Emma, but I'll say there was much less Transfiguration studying going on.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Review and tell me if you think I should actually include their date or not... or just review to say hi, really:) 


End file.
